


Fear

by Cunningfolks



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunningfolks/pseuds/Cunningfolks
Summary: Fear. That was what Marinette felt. Afraid Chat would find out who she was, afraid she did not know what she felt about that cat, but mostly, afraid of meaning death to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first lenguage,sorry for any mistakes.

\- Ladybug, we're parteners, aren’t we?

-Yes Chat.

\- Then why all your luck brought this to me?

While hearing this Marinette saw her partner dying in front of her. And the worst of it was that she knew it was her fault. It was all her fault.

The girl with blue hair woke up crying. She knew she had to be afraid. Fear of dying in battle for example, but even so she was not afraid of it. She felt afraid to mean death to him, after all the way he acted when she was in an unfavorable situation was horrible. Throwing herself in front of her and the worst, not thinking before that.

That cat had been in the girl's thoughts for a while. She was always sure of what she felt for Adrian, but she felt something for her partner too. She had realized: she loved his beutiful face, his sympathy and kindness, but she did not know what was inside of the boy who was practically a person of a single feeling, always smothering the false smile and a blank look, like a mask. Marinette knew and maybe even always knew. She loved the flirty, good-fighting boy she knew she could always trust. Chat. She loved Chat and as far as she knew, at least until now, he loved Ladybug, Ladybug was her, she really was. A little braver and more confident, but she was still her. The problem is that only she knew this because she discovered her other side the first time she fought, for the first time she did something useful.

And she was afraid that when Chat discovered who she was disappointed, after all that other side of her only she knew.

\-------------------------------------------------- -------

Look what your luck has brought me, My Lady.

That was all she could think of as she saw her partner being thrown into a wall on the other side of the Eiffel Tower, where they were fighting. Because of her. Surely that was the most difficult villain they had ever faced. Both were badly bruised, with scrapes all over their bodies, very ugly purples marks, and though she did not know how, a piece of her right pigtail was cut off.

But even with so many scratches on her body she only thought of one thing. Chat.

She put together all the forces she had and destroyed the akuma and then purified the butterfly. The victim was a girl, who Marinette had not even paid much attention to. After taking her down from the Tower she came back up. Her earrings whistled but she did not even care. His partner was like a very serious bruise on his forehead. His ring whistled for the last time, but to he, who was waking up now, not matter.

\- You silly cat. You could have died! - It was raining now.

\- I know My Lady. But I think your life has a lot more power than mine.

\- Chat ... - He put his finger over her mouth, interrupting her speech.

-Relax, I'm puuuuuurfect!

They both knew that the joke was not funny, but they did not give a damn.

They had their hair in front of their face, but they did not give a damn.

They just care to the fact that they were kissing and that it was probably the best thing they had ever felt.

And they both knew, they both knew it was called love.

Another thing they knew was that they were about to retorn to they normal form but they did not care.

\---------------------------------------------------------

-A-Adrian?

-Mari?

That's what they both said as soon as they became untransformed.

\- Chat, I mean, Adrian, I know you probably should be thinking: Ow, she's the ladybug, but ...   
\- Hey, hey, you are just like her, I mean you. You confronts Choe, always helps others, and mostly thinks of everyone. You're perfect. I'm very lucky to be your partner. And I want you to know, I'm much more the Chat than with Adrian. Now I am just a useless person, who is not loved neither by his own father, who is a model and what else? Nothing more.

\- Hey, you're a wonderful person and do not think for a minute that I do not need you. - She spoke that in a slightly angry - I need and I love you. You two. "She approached his ear and whispered," Especially the Chat.

\- I love you too, My Lady.

Yes, they loved each other and knew that well.

\-------------------------------------------------- -------

When the two of them arrived at the Chengs' house late at night because they had waited till no one else be on the streets of Paris to go down the Tower structure, Marinette's parents were very worried. The two heroes said that they had been injured because they ended up being caught by pieces of a monument that were now rebuilt thanks to Ladybug.

And best of all: they were so pre-occupied that they did not even ask a lot.

\-------------------------------------------------- -------

She knew she would not sleep so soon.

She had been trying to sleep for two hours without success. She got out of bed, slipped on her slippers, opened the trap door that led to the rest of the house, and walked into the living room. And found him the same way she was before: staring at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to come.

When he saw her, he backed away from the couch in which he was sleeping. She lay down next to him, they talked quietly until sleep came.

\-------------------------------------------------- -------

Yes, they still had fears. But now they would face them together.


End file.
